


Истории о призраках

by cap_Cookie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes Returns, M/M, Steve Rogers Doesn't Like Bullies, Steve Rogers Doesn't Need to Know Who The Winter Solider Is Before He Decides to Help Him, Steve Rogers Feels, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8567188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_Cookie/pseuds/cap_Cookie
Summary: Стив принципиально недолюбливает хулиганов. Это едва ли из-за высоты нравов, чувства справедливости или праведного гнева, скорее от взгляда в глаза тех, на кого наступили, кого растоптали; тех, кто потерян.  Так что это ранит еще сильнее, когда Стив узнает силу, меткость, выносливость, потенциал; видит осколки - не рожденные, но выкованные - себя самого, отраженного в этом теле, этом оружии – в Зимнем Солдате.Душу Стива разрывает на части, когда он встречает взгляд Солдата и читает в нем то единственное, что горит в наполненной безразличием глубине едва различимых в темноте глаз.Это не: «Тебе не удастся победить меня».Это скорее: «Ты не сможешь остановить их». Основано на этом посте: «АУ, где Стив Роджерс видит лучшее в каждом, и именно это качество возвращает ему человека, которого он любит больше всего на свете; где Стив, следуя своим принципам, стремится помочь Зимнему Солдату, а когда тот добровольно снимает тактическую маску, находит Баки Барнса».





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghost Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664137) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



> Минутка тонкостей перевода:  
> В начале оригинального текста в качестве обращения к Баки используется очень драматичное и известное всем любителям оригинального Кэпа-2 «The Asset», которое дословно переводится как «имущество, ценный актив».  
> Разумеется, о дословном переводе не может быть и речи, а "Солдатом" отделаться не получилось - потеряю элемент развития персонажа. Поэтому я использовала концепцию Andre из ее фанфика "Оно". Так что Баки в начале текста - Оно. 
> 
> Перевод заявки в саммари частично заимствован из поста #stuckyfeels.
> 
>  **_Полужирным курсивом_** выделены слова, которые в оригинальном тексте тоже на русском.

Стив принципиально недолюбливает хулиганов. Но правда в том, что все началось не из-за клише вроде чувства справедливости, праведного гнева или нравственной возвышенности.

Все дело в их глазах: тех, на кого наступили, тех, кого растоптали, тех, кто потерялся.

Так что это ранит еще сильнее, там, на крыше. В груди жжет еще яростнее, когда Стив узнает силу, меткость, выносливость, потенциал; видит осколки - не рожденные, но выкованные - себя самого, отраженного в этом теле, в этом человеке, этом оружии, когда он ловит щит и пристально смотрит, и где-то глубоко внутри Стива живет знание, что на смертельный удар незнакомец более чем способен, но едва ли стремится нанести.

Душу разрывает на части, когда Стив встречает этот взгляд, пронзительный и яркий, что обжигает и не отпускает, и Стив верит, что видит их: дикий огонь и ослепительный блеск, когда читает в этом взгляде то единственное, что еще живет в нем, что дышит в наполненной безразличием глубине горящих в темноте глаз.

Это не: « _Тебе не удастся победить меня_ ».

Это скорее: « _Ты не сможешь остановить их_».

Эти глаза, думает Стив, не отражают и тени выбора, не кричат о свободе воли, в них нет ни капли той темной жажды, что присуща настоящим злодеям, и образ этот словно отпечатался на внутренней стороне его век, неотступно преследуя, потому что эти глаза, эти _глаза…_

Эти глаза кричат совсем о другом.

______________________________

Большинство людей считает, что все началось, когда Стив был еще в школе; с того мерзкого чувства, свернувшегося в животе в первый раз, когда для насмешек выбрали его, когда его пинали и издевались без всякой причины. И это имело бы смысл, на самом деле.

Но все началось не поэтому.

У Стива ушло много недель, чтобы убедить маму его отпустить. Баки накопил мелочи и сказал: « _Мы обязаны, Стиви, мы просто обязаны пойти, там про призраков_», а Баки был всем – Баки был ангелом, посланным Стиву с небес, чтобы сделать его мир ярче, чтобы сделать воздух, которым он дышал, теплее, так что Стив все упрашивал и упрашивал, пока мама наконец-то не всплеснула руками и не сказала, что когда у него будут кошмары, пусть отправляется плакаться Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу посреди ночи, потому что она не собирается иметь с этим ничего общего. Стив расплылся в безумной улыбке и тут же выбежал за дверь, и они отправились смотреть кино, и они ахали и таращились во все глаза, и это было потрясающе, лучше некуда, правда было. 

Вот только Стив вышел из кинотеатра, без устали думая о злодее, о человеке в маске, из-за которого вопили от страха на соседних креслах; Стив вышел из кинотеатра и думал о взгляде из-под шрамов, о бездонной пропасти, отражающейся в этих глазах, и теснота у Стива в груди в этот раз была не из-за проблем с его чахлым сердцем, а словно поселилась внутри от того, как мир был несправедлив.

Стив впервые подрался на той же неделе, вернувшись домой с кровоточащим носом – он прекратил страдания, наполнявшие взгляд того мальчишки, которого избивали, и Баки, крепко обнимая Стива за плечи, тепло прижимался к его боку, и может быть, есть способы, думал Стив, что-то, что можно было сделать, что _он_ мог сделать.

Может быть, есть способы сравнять счет иногда, сделать мир чуточку правильнее.

И ночью, когда они скидывали диванные подушки на пол и заворачивались в тонкие одеяла, когда Баки рассказывал про дома с привидениями, а Стив придумывал сказки о монстрах и полулюдях, когда они ахали и хихикали из-за оборотней и вампиров, это всегда заканчивалось одинаково: сонными зевками и тяжелеющими веками.  

 _«Еще одну страшилку, Стиви»._ И Стив не мог отказать Баки ни в этом, ни в чем-либо еще, но он всегда был слишком вымотан, чтобы выдумывать нечто особенное, сделать историю интереснее тех, что приходили на ум быстрее всего, что были так близки его хлипкому спотыкающемуся сердцу: монстры никогда не были монстрами. Чудовища всегда преображались.

 _\- Призраков тоже любят, -_ сказал он однажды ночью, когда Баки фыркнул из-за выдуманного Стивом дружелюбного привидения, подружившегося с маленькой девочкой в метель.

\- _Ну и девчонка же ты,_ \- поцокал языком Баки, но его рука расслабленно лежала на Стивовой талии и было тепло, отчего в груди снова стало тесно – так тесно, что Стив боялся не выдержать.

Он сломал запястье на той неделе, потому что пускай кое-что он и мог сделать, чтобы попытаться сравнять счет, но не было никакого способа заставить тяжелое чувство нужды, поселившееся под ребрами, исчезнуть.

______________________________

Как только правда начинает открываться и становится понятно, как глубоко ведет кроличья нора, как далеко проникли коварные щупальца предательства, едва Стив понимает, с чем они сражаются, едва начинает задаваться вопросом, что означает быть союзником, он не может перестать думать о том, что означает быть врагом, как толковать это слово, если враг обретает кровь, плоть и кости.

И Стив не может отрешиться от этой непоколебимой уверенности, что составляет его суть и течет по венам вместе с кровью: враг бросает вызов и уничтожает не колеблясь. Враг стреляет без страха в глазах. Враг нападает, потому что враг этого хочет.

Враг нападает, потому что враг выбирает этот путь.

Но ни одно живое существо не _выбирает_ жизнь в наморднике.

У свободных людей не забирают голос.

______________________________

 _Оно_ следует за Целью через границу. За Целью и за Вдовой на старом грузовике, выкрашенном в синий.

 _Оно_ следует.

 _Оно_ знает, что Вдова считает Цель наивным идиотом без царя в голове из-за его попыток найти, реабилитировать того, кого она называет Солдатом, Призраком. Цель опирается о капот, пока Вдова заправляет бак.  _Оно_ наблюдает в отдалении из надежного укрытия.

Цель ловит его взгляд. _Оно_ замирает.

\- Я рассказывал тебе о гастролях с ЮСО? *

Цель разговаривает с Вдовой и не отрывает пронзительного взгляда от _Него,_ вот только _Его_ не пронзить.

 _Оно_ ощущает, словно что-то внутри трещит по швам и ломается, оставляя его неполным; _возрожденным._

\- Это вроде как общеизвестная информация, - раздается голос Вдовы с противоположной части грузовика, выдавая ее точное местоположение. **_Глупая_**.

\- Нет, в смысле, - Цель приподнимается. _Оно_ анализирует, как Цель двигается, взвешивает его сильные и слабые стороны _, -_ как я себя чувствовал тогда.

 _Оно_ знает слово « _чувствовать_ ». _Оно_ не уверено, чем слово отличается от « _знать_ », разве что это оборот речи.

\- Как чертова цирковая обезьянка, знаешь? Прыгающая на канате для развлечения толпы.

Цель сжимает руки в кулаки. _Оно_ знает, что Цель встревожена и расстроена – полностью во власти нахлынувших эмоций.

 _Оно_ не уверено, откуда знает об этом, но все-таки знает.

 _Оно_ знает.

\- Я всегда так себя чувствовал, - Цель качает головой, опускает подбородок, закусывая нижнюю губу, и внезапно оказывается куда меньше – сбой в программе, отмечает _O_ _но_ про себя. Доложить и оценить повреждения во время настройки.

 _Оно_ моргает. Цель снова правильных размеров.

\- Я хорошо справлялся, но этого было недостаточно, я не для этого был предназначен, - продолжает Цель, все так же глядя на _Него_ , и ощущения, которые _Оно_ испытывает, выходят за рамки стандартного функционирования, сбивают заданные настройки.

\- Я чувствовал себя…

Голос Цели становится выше, тон меняется. _Оно_ знает слово « _чувствовать»._

 _Оно знает_ слово.

\- …в ловушке, наверное, - произносит Цель, прожигая в _Нем_ дыру и оставляя пустоту внутри этим своим взглядом, этими _глазами_.

\- Это ты о Солдате, не так ли?

Вдова обходит грузовик сзади. На теле Вдовы спрятано семь ножей и пистолетов.

\- Думаю, так и есть, - пожимает плечами Цель, опуская взгляд на землю, и это не должно быть для _Него_ важно

Это совершенно не должно быть важно.

\- Теперь это кажется вроде как глупым. - Губы Цели поджимаются. - Все могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже. Я мог бы…

\- Он не такой.

Тон Вдовы жесткий. В тоне Вдовы ни капли эмоций.

Цель не вздрагивает. Внутри Цели нет пустот. Цель мягкая, когда прикасаешься.

 _Оно_ не уверено, откуда знает это.

Цель поднимает взгляд:

\- Откуда тебе _знать_?

\- Помимо щедрого прощального подарка в виде рубцового шрама, который он мне оставил? - Вдова проводит кончиками пальцев по своему бедру слева, поверх одежды. - Вдобавок к проваленной миссии и мертвому инженеру?

 _Оно_ вне времени. _Оно_ переделывало новый век. _Оно_ проинформировано о своих навыках. Оно осведомлено о своей значимой роли в истории. Контроль; чистка необходима любыми средствами. Отклонение от цели неприемлемо.

Но ученый. Рыжие волосы. Одиночный выстрел; статус цели: устранена.

Цель, _эта_ Цель _–_ не отводит взгляда. Именно в эту секунду _Оно_ понимает.

Солдат и есть Призрак. Призрак – это _Оно_.

 _Оно_ и есть то, что Цель ищет, чтобы спасти.

Вот только Солдат создает армию. Так называемый Призрак отбрасывает тень.

А _Оно_ – просто _Оно. Оно_ переделало век. _Оно_ неизменно. _Оно_ вне времени.

Если _Оно_ закрывает глаза и думает очень усердно, появляется образ, возникает знание, поднимается уверенность: призраки не монстры. Призраки не жуткие.

Призраков тоже любят.

 _Оно_ не уверено, откуда знает это.

 _Оно_ не знает слова « _любить». Оно_ не знает, но _он_ чувствует…

Функционирование неисправно. _Оно_ не может быть Призраком.

 _Оно_ возвращается на базу.

______________________________

Это вроде инстинкта, засевшего в мозгу, из-за которого Стив настаивает дежурить первым, пока Наташа отсыпается после Нью Джерси, а Сэм – впервые после того, как двое беглецов появились на его пороге в поисках укрытия. Это совершенно бессознательное решение.  Он просто так поступает.

Хотя здесь и сейчас, когда Зимний Солдат сидит на подоконнике в гостиной, замерший и неподвижный, и смотрит на него бездонными, полными пустого безразличия глазами, Стив никогда в жизни не был так благодарен чертову _инстинкту_.

\- Ты можешь войти, если хочешь.

Солдат не движется; не то чтобы Стив ожидал иного. И по правде говоря, ему не следовало предлагать: это не его дом, не его комната, чтобы приглашать тренированного убийцу, загнанного зверя с ужасом в глазах, устраиваться поудобнее и усесться в кресле с банкой пива.

Вот только мама научила его, что невежливо держать гостя на пороге.

Собственное _сердце_ научило его не отворачиваться от человека, у которого так много боли внутри, что трудно дышать.

\- Это они с тобой сделали? – спрашивает Стив, и слова застревают в горле, потому что все еще хуже, чем рука, и маска, и страх: это все они вместе взятые и какой цели служат. Уничтожить.

Солдат смотрит на него не моргая.

\- Они не создали тебя, - снова пытается Стив. – Ты существовал и до них. - И он не знает, откуда берутся эти слова, не знает, какие мысли их порождают, лишь знает слова и то, что их нужно произнести.

\- Ты настоящий и без них. - Стив наклоняется вперед, но не подходит ближе – между ними много места, и голос его – едва различимый шепот, но он кажется громким. Стив знает, Солдат слышит каждое слово.

\- Они тобой не владеют, - добавляет Стив, громко сглатывая, и должно быть, все дело в его воображении, но что-то в этих глазах вспыхивает: оно там, и оно исчезает так быстро, что пульс Стива замедляется, несмотря на то как гулко и прерывисто стучит сердце, но Стив думает: может быть.

_Может быть._

\- Ты сильнее их, - говорит Стив, и он не знает этого человека, этого наемника, призрака, что не исчезает, фантома, у которого оказалась душа, - он с ним не знаком, но все-таки каким-то образом _знает._ Есть что-то общее в них, что бьется внутри в унисон, что течет по их жилам в одинаковом ритме; они оба больше и в то же время меньше, чем люди, и может быть, это глупо, может быть, это опасно, безумно и самоубийственно, и в высшей степени безрассудно, но Стив скорее назвал бы человека, стоящего перед ним, братом, нежели противником.

\- Ты лучше, чем они хотят, чем они заставляют тебя верить, - говорит Стив, уверенный в каждом слове. – Ты гораздо, гораздо _больше_.

И теперь это не только плод его воображения: Стив не уверен, осознает ли это сам Солдат, но в этих глазах появляется сомнение, неверие.

Это причиняет Стиву _боль_.

\- Ты личность, - выдыхает Стив, потому что сам он – личность, и человек, стоящий перед ним, – тоже, ни больше, ни меньше. – Ты волен выбирать сам, ты только себе принадлежишь.

Голос Стива надламывается, и он думает о Баки на том столе в Австрии, думает о потере и агонии, о разбитом сердце и проваленном задании, и боли, и Стив может, черт возьми, проследить, прочувствовать, как решение металлом вплавляется в его кости еще до того, как слова, Обещание, срываются с его губ:

\- Я мог бы вытащить тебя.

У Стива пересыхает в горле, когда эти глаза распахиваются в удивлении: мимику невозможно увидеть из-за маски, закрывающей пол-лица, но глаза становятся такими большими, и Стив ощущает тяжелые удары у себя под ребрами, будто кувалдой; словно это знамение, возможность хоть сейчас изменить сценарий, чего он не смог сделать раньше, когда это было гораздо важнее.

Но это не значит, что настоящее – этот человек перед ним, _здесь и сейчас, –_ не имеет значения. Что это не _важно._

\- Я не знаю как, - признается Стив и пытается улыбнуться в надежде вне всякой причины на то, что у этой тени есть разум, есть сердце, которые он сможет успокоить подобным жестом, улыбкой, пусть даже лицо под маской не сможет этого выразить… пусть Стив и не смог бы увидеть его выражения, даже если бы это произошло. - Но это никогда меня раньше не останавливало.

Все так и было. Это никогда не останавливало его: он находил решение. Оно не всегда работало и не всегда было правильным, но Стив _всегда_ находил выход.

И этот Зимний Солдат, он должен знать: Стив, как никто другой, понимает, что лед не стоит того, чтобы в нем находиться, не стоит того, чтобы в нем _остаться_.

\- Я не позволил бы никому причинить тебе боль, - ловит себя на клятве Стив, - или забрать тебя, или заставлять тебя делать что-то, чего ты не хочешь, быть чем-то, чем ты не являешься, _кем_ ты не являешься.  – У Стива перехватывает дыхание, и внезапное горе омывает его; горе от того, что сотворили с этим человеком, от всех жутких вещей, что к этому _привели_. Печаль, потому что ничего не меняется. Печаль, потому что мир всегда был и всегда будет столь _несправедлив_.

\- Я никогда не позволил бы этому случиться, - шепчет Стив решительно, приверженный этой единственной цели, потому что лишь это имеет значение; единственный долг, который он все еще обязан отдать. – Никогда впредь.

Стив едва не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, когда слышит голос, приглушенный маской и скрипучий, словно гравий по стеклу – вскрывающий рану и пускающий кровь:

\- **_Почему?_**

Стив моргает, сердце бешено стучит, когда он смотрит в эти глаза, что говорят ему куда больше слов, произнесенных вслух, и Стив так чертовски сильно хочет видеть надежду в этом взгляде, он _хочет_ … 

Половицы поскрипывают, а из соседней комнаты доносится звук открывающейся щеколды, и Солдат замирает; Стив не может сказать ни слова, не может ответить, пока он не исчезает.

Наташа оказывается в комнате и кивает Стиву с заинтересованным видом, направляясь за стаканом к буфету, до того как Стив успевает ответить, совладать с этим «почему».

В груди тесно еще с тех пор, как он проснулся здесь, в этом веке: ему нужно, отчаянно и рьяно, закрыть единственный гештальт, что он еще может, и сравнять этот счет.

______________________________

Есть приказ. Есть сменная одежда. Узкое окно. Две цели. Шесть уровней.

Есть молоко.

Они ослеплены мыслью о том, что _Оно_ подчиняется приказам; они ослеплены, потому что _Оно_ продолжает подчиняться.

Вот только _Оно_ следовало за Целью и Вдовой… за Целью и Другой Целью; _Оно_ шло следом. _Оно_ видело. _Оно чувствовало…_

 _Его_ призвали, а затем был огонь; после Создатель был уничтожен.

_Они не создали тебя_

Потом Алгоритмический Цикл был завершен.

 _Его_ призвали, и _Оно_ подчинилось, потому что единственное, что _Оно_ знает, - подчинение. Повиновение.

 _Оно_ следовало за Целью и Вдовой к самому незащищенному из убежищ. _Оно_ наблюдало за Целью, пока Цель не увидела, пока Цель не поймала _Его_ взгляд и не произнесла слова, которые не имели смысла, и не заставила _Его_ чувствовать…

Они на мосту. У _Него_ в распоряжении двадцать семь пуль, чтобы завершить Задание.

 _Оно_ не стреляет.

 _Оно_ не знает почему.

Рукопашный бой с Целью – нечто само собой разумеющееся - плавный и текучий; это танец с правильным партнером, и _Оно_ не знает, почему это важно.

Нож в _Его_ руке – продолжение _Его_ самого.

 _Оно_ в силах добраться до Цели, вот только _Оно_ не посмеет, _он не прикоснется_.

\- Это значит, что тебе пока не представилась возможность, – Цель задыхается, когда _Оно_ ведет клинком вблизи его горла. Близко, близко. Очень близко, – подумать над моим предложением?

Эти глаза, снова. Эти глаза, обращенные на _Него_ , заставляют _Его_ чувствовать себя…

 _Его_ сердечный ритм сбивчивый и неуместный. _Оно_ терпит поражение.

Траектория Сокола несет угрозу. Вдова приближается с другой стороны. Цель неотрывно смотрит на _Него_ не моргая, и _Ему_ удалось бы дотянуться и полоснуть ножом по шее, прочертить линию вниз…

 _Оно_ бросает Цель на землю, хлестко ударив по ногам, и знает, что Кроссбоунс – хозяин, который работает на Хозяина, – приближается.

 _Оно_ отступает, размышляя.

Надеется.

 _Оно_ думает…

… что надеется.

______________________________

Стив на коленях; к его затылку приставлено оружие; что-то тяжелое и инородное оттягивает бедро.

Он осознает, понимает, что это, только когда обнаруживает себя закованным в наручники, уставившись в землю и пытаясь отдышаться.

Нож. Тот самый нож, что он видел порхающим, кружащимся в чужих руках, словно в искусном танце, почти прекрасный в сполохах света. Нож, который так ни разу и не коснулся его кожи; в котором, словно Откровение, отразились эти глаза.

Стив сглатывает из-за тяжести внутри, которую он не в силах описать; Стив в опасной близости от того чтобы дать волю слезам по причинам, которые он не может облачить в слова.

Но затем Мария Хилл возникает словно ниоткуда, и мир снова приходит в движение.

Нож, оттягивающий бедро, – обещание, фора, несправедливое преимущество.

Тяжесть, способная уравнять шансы.

______________________________

Стул и ток означают ужасные вещи; стул и ток означают невыносимую боль.

Стул и ток – рутина.

 _Оно_ не знает, что за образы, предстают перед _ним_ в часы стула и тока. Не знает, что означают эти ментальные картинки, всплывающие в голове среди океана боли, но они не связаны со стулом и током – ощущение ужаса приходит из-за сияющей белизны, а не стали; леденящий холод - от снега, а не Комнаты, где _оно_ спит. 

 _Оно_ не знает, что означают образы в голове, возникающие, когда _его_ присоединяют датчиками к машинам, почему во время Настройки, когда _его_ глаза закрываются, перед внутренним взором встает Цель. И поезд. А еще скорость, и гравитация, и импульс, и потеря, и это ощущается, это _ощущается_ просто…

\- Показатели зашкаливают.

Техник – нанят Хозяином, но не в том смысле, в котором наняли _Его,_ – разговаривает с кем-то вне поля _Его_ зрения; _Оно_ выдыхает, замедляет сердечный ритм, вот только, _вот только_ …

Образы – это вещи, которые видели _Его_ глаза. В образах две руки. Обе из плоти и крови.  

И Цель. Цель наблюдает. Цель не отводит взгляда, кричит какое-то слово, возможно имя, которое не остается в памяти, но отзывается теплом.

 _Его_ создали. _Оно_ принадлежит Хозяевам. _Оно_ переделывает столетие, _Оно_ исполняет приказы, _Оно_ подчиняется. _Ему_ ничего не принадлежит.

Вот только образы – они принадлежат. Они _Его_ собственные. Эти образы видели глаза, которыми смотрит _Оно_.

 _Оно_ не имеет ничего своего собственного.

Но образы, _воспоминания_ – они были еще до _Него_.

 _Оно_ не имеет воспоминаний.

Однако _у Него_ есть это лицо в ментальных картинках, эти глаза, человек. _Цель_ …

Человек был раньше Комнаты. Он был раньше Хозяев.

_«Ты существовал до них, ты и без них настоящий»._

Это лицо доказывает, что Цель не лгала. Это лицо принадлежало _Его_ памяти еще до того, как _Его_ создали.

Было что-то, до начала всего. Это лицо неразрывно связано с сердцем, что отчаянно хочет биться, с легкими, не справляющимися с дыханием. В этом лице заключено все: утрата и чудо, за этим лицом стоят все слова, которых _Оно_ не знает, вот только _Оно_ – нечто большее, _Оно_ – туманная дымка над морем. _Оно_ \- не просто _Оно_. В самых потаенных глубинах души, определяющих _Его_ суть, _Оно_ не такое.

 _Он_ не такой.

 _Оно_ – человек. _Оно_ – живое существо. _Оно_ было создано, а не рождено, но то внутри, что глубже _Него_ \- родилось и выросло, страдало, заботилось и любило, и _Оно_ не знает, что все это значит, кроме того, что то – что бы то ни было, - что существовало до начала всего, та часть – чем бы она ни была, - что живет глубже всего, что _Оно_ из себя представляет, – она знает.

 _Он_ знает.

Приходится отдать всего себя, а он – нечто огромное, нечто настолько всеобъемлющее, он может это _почувствовать, -_ приходится отдать все, что он есть, все, чем он был, и все, чем он будет, чтобы остаться безмолвным. Чтобы остаться неподвижным. Подчиняться приказам. Переделать столетие в самый последний раз.

У него есть задание.

 _Оно_ подчиняется.

______________________________

Лицо в маске встречает его в нескольких тысячах футов в воздухе, но Стив чувствует себя пришпиленным к земле.

Стив тянется к ножу и протягивает рукоятью вперед. Солдат не движется – только смотрит, моргает, но не берет оружие.

И продолжает блокировать Стиву путь.

На них обрушивается яростный огонь – все, что осталось от команды Рамлоу, подозревает Стив, пригибаясь и уклоняясь от града пуль, что разрушают хеликерриер, пытаясь достать его.

Он тянется, чтобы схватить щит, поднять его и увернуться, но в ту же секунду щит оказывается вне досягаемости, и раньше чем Стив успевает среагировать и предпринять что-то в ответ, Солдат держит его в руках, а сам Стив надежно укрыт за привычной вибраниумной  броней. Солдат же прикрывает его там, где щит не достает.

Или Стиву только кажется, что прикрывает.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сражался в этой битве, – выдыхает Стив, и он так близко к лицу Солдата, что его дыхание проникает под маску. - Со мной.

У Стива сбивается дыхание под потоком пуль, непрестанно бьющих по щиту, отскакивая от его краев, и он не согласен оставлять все как есть и допустить, чтобы Солдата, не укрытого щитом, ранили, поэтому встает и толкает их обоих прочь от линии огня.

\- Не потому, что я сказал тебе, - произносит Стив и, встречая этот взгляд, тут же ловит его и смотрит в ответ так искренно и уверенно, как только может. – Не потому, что я в этом нуждаюсь.

А он нуждается, черт возьми: у них считаные минуты, и Стиву еще предстоит вставить последний чип, он должен закончить миссию, вот только он здесь отнюдь не только поэтому. Его миссия вовсе не была монозадачной и отнюдь не была одномерной.

Его миссия - рядом с ним и дышит тяжелее, чем положено, а Стивовы кровь и пот заливают глаза горячими струйками, но ему кажется, он действительно верит, что видит нечто настоящее в этих глазах, жадно глядящих на него, словно пытаясь впитать его образ; словно в отчаянье.

А Стив знает, что такое _отчаянье_.

\- Сражайся потому, что это выбор, который ты можешь сделать сам, - шепчет Стив хрипло, настойчиво, умоляюще, но не ради себя. Не в этот раз, не теперь – Стив уже побывал в Аззано. Он наблюдает за тем, как этот взгляд пробуждается, вот-вот - и вернется из-за грани, за которой пустота, за которой разрушение, где душу вырвали из тела и нет даже смерти, чтобы избавиться от этого проклятья; и Стив не отступится. Он не оплошает.

Не в этот раз. Не здесь; не теперь.

\- И если ты выберешь уйти, - выдыхает Стив, - или выберешь… - он громко сглатывает и крепко прижимает рукоять ножа к ладони Солдата.

Стив продолжает бормотать, готовится к бегству из укрытия, он может расслышать шум двигателей только и ждущих, чтобы он показался. Чтобы обезвредить его до того, как Стив успеет подтвердить отмену операции чипом.

\- Люди вроде нас, - говорит Стив, заставляя себя произнести исковерканную, неприглядную истину, которая, словно незаживающая рана, нестерпимо болела, отравляла и разъедала его душу. После признания тяжесть, сдавившая сердце, должна была исчезнуть, а камень, тяготивший плечи, упасть; Стиву должно стать легче, но облегчение не приходит, не может прийти.

\- Мы не… - Стив встряхивает головой, уставившись на собственные ладони: они куда шире теперь, больше и сильнее. За исключением пальцев – _пальцев художника_ , как называл их когда-то Баки.

Пальцы все еще на месте. Они все еще его.

\- Я не знаю, какие мы. Однако мы здесь. – Стиву кажется, что его голос срывается и дрожит. Так много лишнего шума.

Так много боли.

\- И иногда мы будем проигрывать. Мы будем ошибаться и выбирать неправильно. Но мы выбираем. Мы выбираем и ошибаемся, и мы люди, - произносит Стив, вкладывая в голос всю мягкость, на какую способно его сердце, потому что если он не собирается закрыть глаза и отвернуться, ему необходимо знать, что он все сделал правильно. Ему нужно знать, что он сделал все, что мог для Солдата, для человека, который напуган и дрожит под маской непоколебимости и стойкости, которую олицетворяет всем своим видом, Стив знает это. Он _знает_   это: во что бы то ни стало, даже ценой собственной жизни он должен дать этому человеку все возможное, подарить все шансы, урвать все победы, чтобы тот снова стал целым.

\- Что бы ты ни делал, - выдыхает Стив, готовясь развернуться и выскользнуть из укрытия за сталью щита, рискнуть и попытаться, и спасти этот несправедливый мир еще один раз.

\- Что бы ты ни выбрал, пусть этот выбор будет _твоим_.

В глазах Солдата вспыхивает огонь, а дыхание под маской резкое и тяжелое, и Стив хочет потянуться к нему, хочет предложить утешение, но не может. Не здесь.

Он не справляется. Снова.

Теснота под ребрами нарастает. Мучительно.

\- Ты заслуживаешь…

 Стив не замечает кулак, пока на него не обрушивается удар: не сильный, не сокрушительный, а в большей степени метко направленный. Он сбивает Стива с ног, роняя на жесткий пол, и самое большее, что Стив может - удержать щит на месте, защищая себя от назойливых глаз и жаждущих его крови пуль, вот только это необязательно.  

Пули преследуют Солдата. На него обрушивается безжалостный, прицельный и непрекращающийся огонь, когда Солдат бросается к главной консоли, и именно тогда Стив осознает, на что была нацелена атака, куда пришелся удар металлической руки, сбивший его с ног.

Правое бедро, возле ремня.

Стив наблюдает, остолбенев от удивления, и кричит, словно пуля, попавшая в Солдата, прошла через него самого, но Солдат все равно вставляет чип, и миссия завершается успешно, и все выживают, и Стив не может дышать и не может пошевелиться, в то время как Солдат перебежками уходит из-под шквального огня, капая кровью на металлическое покрытие, и Стив вскакивает, рвется прикрывать, стремится защитить, вернуть долг и отплатить за спасение, которого не заслуживает, которого никогда не заслуживает…

Стив уже не замечает, когда пол под ним рушится.

______________________________

Человек на Мосту – не Цель. Человек на Мосту – Капитан.

_Капитан._

_Капитан_ почему-то важен. _Капитан_ хочет помочь.

Хотя _Капитан_ означает нечто большее. Даже большее, чем помощь.

И _Оно –_ не вещь, _Оно_ не _нечто:_ он Солдат, и это _его_ Капитан. Тот, кому предназначены вся его покорность, его покладистость, его верность и преданность, в ком его цель и предназначение - именно здесь их источник. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, откуда знает это, но все-таки знает, он _знает_ , что это правда 

И Солдат помнит падение – Солдат помнит, что Капитан видел, как он падает, до того как появилось _Оно,_ закрывшее собой, словно рваными насквозь бинтами неумело и нелепо, раны, выдавая это за исцеление, ведь забыть было проще. И Солдат знает, что такое боль, как ощущается стиснутое, словно в тиски, сердце, потому что видел лицо Капитана в момент падения, видел на нем утрату.

И Солдат смотрит, как опора, балки и перекладины рушатся и Капитан падает; Солдат смотрит и вспоминает, и тиски сдавливают сердце с такой силой, что он едва ли сможет это пережить.

Он прыгает: фигура Капитана безвольно качается под водой, почти незаметно – удар от обваливающихся обломков лишил его создания, сделав неподвижной куклой, уносимой течением, марионеткой во власти стихии; Солдат рвется к нему, пока боль не обжигает его, пока кровь не начинает с новой силой течь из ран, оставленных пулями. Он стискивает безвольную руку. 

Солдат устраивает бессознательное тело, тяжелое и вымокшее, на берегу реки и ищет - хаотично, постоянно сбиваясь и путаясь с непривычки, но _зная, -_ место на шее, чтобы прощупать пульс: нитевидный; лихорадочно рвется повернуть голову Капитана на бок, положить руку ему на грудь и проверить сердцебиение, узнать, дышит ли он. И только когда Капитан задыхается, откашливаясь от воды в легких, Солдат понимает, что сам едва может дышать.

Только когда грудь под его ладонью начинает размеренно, если не сказать ровно, вздыматься, Солдат понимает, что так и не убрал руку.

Воспоминания, пришедшие к нему, расплывчатые, но сильные, значимые в таком смысле, что Солдат не в силах описать; сердце под ладонью тяжело отбивает удары, все еще слишком быстро, но уже куда сильнее, и у Солдата возникает такое чувство, словно уже это - само по себе чудо, словно мощные удары совсем не похожи на то, что он чувствовал раньше – а он с пугающей уверенностью знает, что _чувствовал это раньше_.  

Он чувствовал, как бьется это сердце; он прикасался к этой груди. Он _умолял_ …

\- Баки.

Слово кажется знакомым, даже несмотря на то, что оно ему неизвестно; его едва слышно, и глаза Капитана закрыты, но в этом слове столько тепла, столько нужды и чувства завершенности, что Солдат ловит себя на мысли, что до боли хочет узнать…

Ресницы трепещут, и сердце под его ладонью отбивает тяжелый мерный ритм: глаза встречаются с его, и в них узнавание, разочарование, а затем облегчение; а после надежда.

Солдат чувствует в этих глазах нечто, чего никогда не знало _Оно_.

\- Ты. – Голос Капитана едва ли дотягивает даже до шепота, хриплый от воды, попавшей в горло и пытающейся прикончить его, но каким-то образом все равно изумительный.

\- Ты здесь, ты… - и смотрит вниз, туда, где рука Солдата все еще лежит у него на груди.

\- Ты спас мне жизнь, - выдыхает Капитан, и его глаза, эти _глаза. –_ Это было необязательно.

 - **_Нет_** ,  - качает головой Солдат. – **_Мне нужно, чтобы*_**.

Впервые на его памяти, слова кажутся валунами, тяжело ворочающимися на языке, а звуки словно трескаются, ударяясь о кромку зубов.

\- **_Мне пришлось._**

Сердце стучит и стучит, и затрагивает что-то, шепчет что-то, что он не может толком расслышать в глубине собственного разума. Солдат напряженно замирает, вздрагивая от прикосновения ко всем странным вещам, которые он знает априори, но все это далеко, очень-очень далеко. И внезапно он чувствует себя уставшим.

Уставшим. Теперь он вспоминает, что это значит - уставать. Ему кажется, что он провел целое столетие, будучи уставшим.

Внимание Солдата вновь обращается на Капитана, когда дыхание того сбивается.

\- Господи, они же стреляли в тебя. - Капитан с трудом пытается сесть, глядя на него во все глаза, такие большие, такие _испуганные,_ и единственное, что знает Солдат, – это то, что Капитан не должен чувствовать страх, не из-за него.

\- Ты… Ты не… - бормочет Капитан неразборчиво и тянется к Солдату, к его лицу, к маске. - Вот так, иди сюда, давай снимем эту штуку…

Это инстинктом вросло в него – рвануться прочь, защитить маскировку, устранить цель чисто, без промахов. Вот только цель изменилась, цель была неправильной.

Цель — вот она, _здесь_.

Он все равно вздрагивает. Солдат продолжает сохранять дистанцию между ними, чтобы Капитан не смог снять маску.

В разуме Солдата вспышкой проносятся образы: звон цепей. Плащ с глубоким капюшоном. Крики в темной комнате. Страшилки.

Они исчезают слишком быстро, и Солдат знает только то, что он скучает по ощущению тепла Капитана под своей ладонью.

\- Подожди-подожди. – Во взгляде Капитана отчаянье, и Солдат лишь знает, что это совершенно неприемлемо. – Прости меня, пожалуйста. Мне жаль, черт, я…  

Капитан смотрит на собственные протянутые к Солдату руки, словно они предали его, и подается назад, и выглядит пристыженным и беспомощным. Солдату вдруг кажется, что он лучше всех на свете знает, что значит быть преданным самим собой.

\- Я лишь хотел помочь, я… Я не стану... – Капитан путается в словах, Капитан задыхается, и это совершенно необоснованно, и этого Солдат не может допустить, потому что в горле пересыхает и что-то в глубине его сознания трезвонит об опасности, о смерти, когда Капитан не может дышать.

\- Я не стану, - обещает Капитан и выглядит почему-то совершенно разбитым, словно недостоин, не заслужил чего-то, по причинам, которые Солдат не в силах понять. – Если только ты не захочешь, если ты сам, - он делает жест в сторону Солдата, будто Солдат -личность, будто он имеет значение, словно его выбор – закон в высшей инстанции, когда дело касается его самого; указывает на его лицо, а затем на всего Солдата, и ловит его взгляд, как будто должен искупить за что-то вину.

Все это едва ли имеет смысл.

\- Я не стану. Обещаю.

И это не просто гарантия того, что Капитан не притронется к нему, не снимет с него маску, не украдет этот странный щит. За этим стоит нечто большее. Это непреложный обет, клятва неприкосновенности. В это обещание вложена идея, определяющая все их взаимодействие, идея, которой было пропитано каждое слово, сказанное друг другу, которая жила и дышала в каждом их диалоге: у Солдата есть воля, и она важна.

Солдат _важен._

И все равно Солдат знает, и знание это горит ярче солнца в его голове, и он едва ли сможет это объяснить: Капитан.

Капитан _важнее_.

Солдат подходит ближе, достаточно близко чтобы схватить за руку или коснуться груди, но не делает этого. Он не станет.

Капитан также не шевелится, не делает этот выбор за него, но если Солдат чувствует на коже его дыхание, что ж, ладно.

Это и есть выбор. И это то, что Солдат желает сохранить.

\- Там, наверху, наступил бы конец всего, - бормочет Капитан. – Без тебя.

И Солдат ощущает, как от этих слов тяжесть и жар поднимаются внутри: тяжесть и жар, которых странные слова не подразумевали. Тяжесть и жар, которые говорят обо _всем._

\- Ты позволишь мне помочь? – спрашивает Капитан, и поднявшаяся было у Солдата в груди волна, грозящая сокрушить его, становится легким, теплым бризом, когда Капитан протягивает руку, чтобы накрыть его ладонь, но замирает в смятении.

\- Ты позволишь, - Капитан смотрит на него, а может видит его насквозь, или пытается, по крайней мере. Этот взгляд, тем не менее, ломает что-то темное и яростное в нем, усмиряет его, дает ему надежду, которой, думал Солдат, никогда не могло существовать. – Могу я…

Рука Капитана все еще висит в воздухе. Солдат моргает и делает выбор.  

Он приподнимается так, что ладонь Капитана ложится на металлическую руку.

\- Все в порядке, - вдруг произносит Капитан, голос его низкий и глубокий, словно подземное озеро, озеро, открывшееся во всем своем великолепии теперь, когда _Оно_ исчезло и некому возводить стены в его сознании. – Все будет в порядке. Ты будешь в порядке, обещаю. – И лишь теперь, лишь после этих слов, ощущая тяжесть ладони на стали запястья, Солдат осознает, что его трясет, и металлическую руку можно сколь угодно безупречно контролировать, вот только если все, к чему она прикреплена, дрожит, едва ли ей удастся избежать подобной незавидной участи.

\- Мы сделаем так, чтобы все было в порядке, - говорит ему Капитан, и слова кажутся Солдату почти интимными, словно это обещание, данное кому-то другому, кому-то, кого Капитан видит в Солдате, кому-то, кого Капитану очень нужно отыскать в нем, чтобы все было в порядке, чтобы сам Капитан был в порядке.

Солдату требуется всего один вдох, чтобы понять, что он станет тем, другим, если сможет. Он сделает это, ради Капитана, если ему предоставят подобную возможность. Если ему дадут этот шанс.

Сенсоры на кончиках пальцев считывают пульс Капитана: ускоренный, но в пределах нормы, в отличие от первых минут на берегу – ровный. Он смотрит на грудь Капитана, отмечая, как она вздымается в унисон с дыханием - глубоким. Теперь неопасным. 

Капитан в безопасности.

Солдат чувствует, как когти, вцепившиеся в ребра, разжимаются. Совсем немного. Как раз достаточно.

Шум лопастей, разрезающих воздух, заглушает стук сердца Капитана, который Солдат чувствует, что обязан охранять, оберегать. Рев, за которым последует неминуемое спасение, заставляет спину Солдата окаменеть, выбивает из него дух и вынуждает отстраниться.

\- Подожди, - начинает Капитан, пытаясь его остановить, но Солдат уже за кустами, среди деревьев.

 Солдат наблюдает за тем, как Капитан пытается подняться и последовать за ним, увидеть его, найти его. Солдат не уходит, пока Капитан не оказывается в безопасности среди своих союзников, своих друзей. Вдовы. Сокола. Не Шум, но Ярость*.

Только когда Капитан улетает, а сам он отступает, скрываясь, Солдат понимает.

_Баки._

Это слово оттуда, где снег. Оттуда, где падение. Из того времени, что до начала всего.

Это то самое слово, то самое имя, которое Капитан кричал _ему._

______________________________

Миссия – разузнать о Капитане. Задача – заполнить пробелы в досье Цели, чтобы узнать того, кто определяет и оправдывает все его существование, кто впаян ему под кожу и течет по венам вместе с кровью.   Музей – вот источник информации для решения этой задачи и только ее.

Солдат не ожидает обнаружить там свое собственное лицо.

Солдат не ожидает обнаружить свое собственное лицо с подписью «Баки».

Ему едва удается дойти до двери и скрыться в аллее, прежде чем его выворачивает, сухо и резко, на асфальт под ногами. Во рту стоит мерзкий привкус желчи.

______________________________

Реабилитация, к счастью, обошла Стива стороной после случившегося с Трискелионом. . Черт возьми, даже не будучи тем, кто он есть – тем, _что_ он есть, - он, наверное, был бы в порядке со временем, потому что урон был нанесен не ему; всю мощь удара принял на себя нежданный герой: ангел-хранитель, скрывающийся в тенях, который перехватил пули, предназначенные для Стива, который вытащил его из реки, который вырвался, заставив Стива поверить всего на секунду, что мир может измениться к лучшему.

И даже когда Стив все испортил, даже когда потянулся к Солдату, пытаясь снять маску и удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, что его регенерация такая же быстрая, как у Стива, что его дыхание ровное, а серьезных повреждений нет. Когда Стив едва не обратил его в бегство, потому что, черт возьми, не подумал о том, как это, должно быть, выглядело для этого человека, пленника, что едва вырвался на свободу: рука, протянутая, чтобы коснуться его, чтобы схватить, удерживать и не отпускать, - даже _тогда_ Солдат остался, дал свое молчаливое согласие, сделал выбор довериться, и Стив не может обличить в слова то чувство, что разлилось внутри, словно мед и огонь, и мягкость рук на коже. И это доверие Стив собирается заслужить, Стив будет оправдывать его снова и снова, он _обещал._

Но потом прилетел джет, чтобы отыскать его, и Солдат бросился бежать, а Стив боролся с тошнотой, подступающей к горлу, с болью в груди от ощущения утраты. Утраты, причина которой лежит куда глубже, чем Солдат, что корнями уходит далеко за рамки настоящего: Стив боролся с грузом всеобъемлющей потери - возможности, шанса избавить от боли, шанса спасти чью-то жизнь там, где он не смог спасти другую; наполнить жизненным светом чужую душу, пусть он и оставил в заснеженном ущелье свою собственную.

Стив знает, что это эгоистично. Он знает. Но он также знает, что иногда чаши весов уравниваются: нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть эгоистичным, пока подобный эгоизм в то же время помогает кому-то еще.

Мир несправедлив, и Стив давным-давно смирился с тем, что он не может всегда играть честно, если собирается исправить это, ухватиться за чаши весов и сравнять счет, пусть даже на мгновение, пусть это и не облегчит тесноту в груди и не притупит боль.

Что-то лучше, чем ничего, по крайней мере, так говорят.

Стив винит шум собственных мыслей в том, что он не услышал шум извне; Стив винит свою рассеянность, которая могла бы стоить ему жизни, и ужасную невнимательность, когда на пути из спальни в кухню бросает взгляд на пол, где буреют пятна крови, где теперь нет ничего, кроме отголосков, и Стив задается вопросом, почему он остался здесь, почему настоял, чтобы вернуться _сюда_.

И в тот самый момент его сердце, черт возьми, замирает. В тот самый момент он видит ее, мельком, краешком глаза, и именно маска заставляет его подавить рефлекс броситься к щиту и, схватив его, перейти в защитную стойку, планируя атаку. Все из-за маски.

\- _Господи_ , - выдыхает он, застигнутый врасплох, но быстро берет себя в руки, когда замечает фигуру, сидящую за кухонным столом – все еще в боевом костюме, волосы безнадежно спутались, вот только глаза… другие.

Глаза смотрят иначе. Глаза кричат очень - очень, черт возьми, - громко.

\- Привет. – Голос сходит на нет, Стив начинает заново: - Черт, я…- Стив прочищает горло и направляется к кофеварке. - … я волновался, знаешь?

Хотел бы он, чтобы слова звучали четче, без дрожи, но это та самая истина, темная мысль на задворках сознания, которую он был не в силах произнести, допустить, пока ее не развеяли: он боялся, что Солдат снова попал в плен, что его хозяин выследил его, что его нашли, схватили или хуже того…

\- Но ты… - Стив прокашливается и берет две кружки. - …Ты в порядке?

Стив оглядывается через плечо, где Солдат неотрывно смотрит ему в спину, не угрожающе, но чрезвычайно внимательно, словно пытается в чем-то разобраться.

Стив громко сглатывает, но не отводит взгляд, пока Солдат не кивает – крохотный, едва заметный наклон головы: он в порядке.

Стив не вполне может объяснить выдох облегчения, который вырывается из его груди: он глубже, отчаяннее, чем Стив ожидал.

\- Я предпочитаю черный, - произносит Стив, разливая кипяток по чашкам, и несет кофе к столу. – Мой друг его когда-то любил, так что я только такой и пил, но… - Стив встряхивает головой, пытаясь похоронить образ совершенных губ, и длинных ресниц, и незамутненного восторга на алеющих щеках, когда Баки смаковал кофе, словно амброзию, словно нектар жизни. Стив прячет этот образ глубоко внутри, погребенным в памяти, там, где ему и место.  Солдат заслуживает собственного внимания, заслуживает помощи за нечто большее, чем возможность искупить вину; не только за то, что заполнил собой те несколько дюймов, которые Стив не смог преодолеть, не смог дотянуться и схватить, не смог спасти то единственное, того единственного человека, который своим существованием оправдывал весь мир.

\- Так что да, - продолжает свою мысль Стив, направляясь за молоком и сахаром, по пути вытаскивая ложки. – Это… да.

Солдат лишь смотрит на него, и Стиву хочется думать, что приподнятая бровь означает веселье, но это, наверное, не более чем причуда воображения, когда желаемое выдается за действительное, пришедшая от осознания собственного косноязычия.

\- Тебе удалось отдохнуть где-нибудь? – меняет тему Стив, на этот раз спрашивая серьезно, потому что он оглядывает боевой костюм, и тот поношенный и грязный, и… Если Солдат был в нем с тех пор как упал хеликерриер…

\- У тебя было достаточно еды? – решается Стив, замечая, насколько гибкое тело перед ним: мощное, идеально натренированное, созданное для того, чтобы сливаться с тенями, и, несомненно, достаточно сильное для того, чтобы исправно работать несмотря на отсутствие укрытия, отсутствие сна и пищи, вот только это необязательно. Ему не придется больше, и будь Стив проклят, если Солдат будет теперь страдать. Если вообще когда-либо впредь будет страдать из-за чего-то, что Стив может изменить, потому что мир ни разу, черт возьми, не справедлив, но это.

Это Стив может помочь исправить.

\- Я… - Стив указывает рукой себе за спину. – Тост, здесь можно найти тост и немного фруктов, они, возможно, немного переспелые, хочешь?..

Стив смотрит на Солдата, который все так же не отводит от него взгляд, и это заставляет его немного нервничать. Хотя это тревожит его ровно до того момента, пока Стив не понимает, что Солдат наблюдает за ним, что он выбирает смотреть на Стива, у него есть свобода двигаться, и сидеть, и наблюдать, а раньше – раньше не было.

Стиву немного интересно, может ли Солдат вообще вспомнить, что значит выбирать то, что он хочет. Хотя бы решить _поесть._

Стив делает глубокий вдох: такие сражения он знает не понаслышке.

Он не собирается отступать.

\- Ага. Как тебе такая идея: я сделаю для тебя несколько, а ты можешь попробовать или нет, в любом случае, ничего страшного, я просто… -  Стив и так знает, что мямлит, поэтому обрывает себя на полуслове и плотно смыкает челюсти, поджимая губы.

\- Все верно, точно, - Стив поворачивается к тостеру. – Завтрак.

Стив за несколько минут дольками нарезает персик, который _почти_ безнадежно переспел, намазывает масло на хлеб, когда тот поджаренным появляется из тостера, и кладет все это на тарелку, которую толкает по столу к Солдату, около чашки с кофе.

Нетронутой чашки, замечает Стив, и хмурится, пока его не озаряет.

Маска.

\- О, - тянет медленно Стив, - тебе придется… - он жестом указывает на темную маску, скрывающую нижнюю половину лица Солдата. – А я… - Понимание накрывает Стива, когда он смотрит в глаза Солдату и видит в них внутреннюю борьбу, видит смятение и целый океан страха, с которым Стив не согласен мириться, который невыносимо видеть _здесь_ , в месте, где Солдат в _безопасности_.

\- Я собираюсь заскочить в душ, как тебе идея? Ты, - Стив указывает на тарелку с едой, - располагайся, ни в чем себе не отказывай, ладно? Бери все, что захочешь. И можешь остаться или уйти, и можешь вернуться в любое время, когда понадобится. Или захочется. – Стив кивает головой на слегка покосившееся окно, через которое, очевидно, и вошел Солдат. – Окно открыто. Или дверь, но, полагаю, - усмешка скользит по его губам, и хочется верить, что глаза Солдата при виде ее на самом деле становятся светлее, – ты скорее предпочтешь окно.

Молчание затягивается, и Стив задается вопросом, когда он успел стать настолько плох в подобных вещах; Стив задается еще большим вопросом, был ли он вообще в них хорош. В разговорах. Когда это было важно.

\- Точно. Налетай. Я…- Стив указывает себе за спину и ретируется в сторону ванной. – Ага.

Стив недолго стоит под струями - потому что не хочет оставлять Солдата на случай, если тому что-то понадобится; потому что горячая вода навевает мысли об иных временах, о другом источнике тепла и спокойствия: о теле, что будто создано мирозданием для него одного, каждым изгибом подходящее к его собственному, как кусочки паззла; теле, созданном, чтобы до мельчайшей черточки знать его собственное, чтобы прижимать близко-близко и не отпускать, а Стив упустил его, он упустил…

Он выбирается из душа, вытирая голову полотенцем, и натягивает штаны для пробежки по пути на кухню. Которая оказывается пуста. 

Что-то обрывается внутри, сломавшись, но затем Стив видит их: пустую тарелку, пустую чашку, оставленные в раковине.

Окно едва приоткрыто, как раз достаточно чтобы впустить утренний ветерок.

И это заставляет его улыбнуться

Стив делает мысленную заметку добавить персики в список покупок.

______________________________

Будучи Солдатом, он думает, это совсем не странно, что рутина вновь затягивает его, поглощая, – это неудивительно.

Что удивительно, так это то, как рутина разжигает в нем огонь, как она заставляет чувствовать себя то мертвым, то живым по очереди, за исключением того, что теперь быть мертвым не значит ощущать внутри пустоту. Наоборот, она заставляет его каждую секунду помнить о том, что он дышит, о том, что человек в кинохрониках и на видео в музее – это он.

Он Барнс, Джеймс Бьюкенен. Он искрился радостью когда-то. Он был важен, пускай совсем немного, пускай отнюдь не долго.

Он был рожден, а не выкован. Он жил, не _функционировал_. Он жаждал, он нуждался не в настройке, а в заботе, в прикосновениях – в _любви_.

Он ходит в музей. Исследует город, пытается без подсказки вспомнить, откуда он родом, кем он был. Когда это не срабатывает, когда оказывается, что воспоминания погребены слишком глубоко в его сознании, он останавливается в библиотеке, посещает лекции случайных колледжей – он учится и зачастую проводит время в Центральном парке или на Таймс Сквер, иногда - для проверки собственных сил - в толпе, но обычно в одиночестве. Он сидит там до тех пор, пока правда не отзывается у него в крови, пока он не узнает детали, которые не находил на страницах в музее, которые не слышал в разговорах других: он вновь собирает по кусочками себя.

Он изгоняет призрака, одевает в плоть бестелесный фантом самого себя, но все равно цепляется за тени: он распутывает все нити зла, нанесенного ему и им, против и вне его воли, и предается горю, задыхаясь от осознания, и предается ярости. Он добирается на угнанном автомобиле до лаборатории в границах штата, чтобы разрушить ее до основания, чтобы остановить, чтобы отомстить и уравнять счет с миром, который столь несправедлив, чтобы…

Он делает что может. Он ждет, пока воспоминания не складываются в цельную картину, все до последнего. Он ждет, пока память не отзывается в нем, и затем приходит. Он открывает окно и забирается внутрь, и ест персики и тосты, и пьет черный кофе, в то время как Стив принимает душ, давая ему пространство, и на вкус все это - словно утраченный век и обретенное благословение, словно пламя и искупление, смерть от его рук и воскрешение из пепла. Перед глазами встает Человек на Мосту, Человек из Поезда, Человек из Воспоминаний, Капитан, его Капитан:

Роджерс.  

Это имя, черт, _черт_ – имя скользит на его языке, словно шелк, и мед, и красное вино, словно ему было предназначено воедино слиться с его душой, и _Оно_ никогда не знало ничего подобного; Солдат не мог понять и осознать всю _глубину_ , но вот Барнс, Джеймс Барнс.

Он может. Он мог бы.

Он понимает. Он _поймет_.

 И иногда он остается, надевает маску обратно, потому что не уверен в том, правильно ли это, в том, ощущается ли это более реальным, чем любое другое воспоминание, оказавшееся правдой; в том, может ли он вообще себе доверять. Он не _уверен_ – провалы, пустоты все еще на месте, как и оковы – отголоски мира или отголоски тьмы, он пока не может сказать наверняка, - тесно сжимающие его горло и жалящие качающее кровь сердце, а еще ему нужно нечто постоянное: вот только Джеймс Барнс чувствует легкость в голове от того, как этот человек смотрит на него. Смотрит так, словно он стоит того, чтобы солнце восходило, словно он достоин прощения; как будто заслуживает, чтобы его спасли, чтобы ему помогли, чтобы его _узнали –_ и он задается вопросом, было ли так всегда.

Он задается вопросом, воспоминание ли это или нечто совершенно новое.

Он пока не решил, имеет ли это вообще большое значение, но новизна от возможности решать в целом – подобное ощущение не выразить словами. Это как летать или как падать, но тем не менее _жить_.

Джеймсу Барнсу не приходится спрашивать себя, благодарен он за это или нет.

______________________________

Стив не понимал, насколько бессмысленной стала его жизнь и насколько сильно это угнетало его, пока смысл вновь не появился, и пусть легче стало совсем немного, пусть Солдат не всегда появляется, он, тем не менее, выглядит здоровым, выглядит осознанно и настороженно, и чуточку _лучше_ каждый раз, когда Стив видит его.

И пускай Стив с головой погружен в работу, уничтожая ГИДРУ везде, где только может, но именно для этого он был предназначен. Именно так поступает хороший человек, а Стив пообещал Эрскину, что не забудет эту часть про «хорошего человека». Он, должно быть, все-таки забыл ненадолго, думает Стив, и теперь он бросает все силы на то, чтобы оттаять, чтобы оправдать ожидания. В груди искрой загорается нечто, очень похожее на счастье при виде Солдата – которого пытали, у которого отняли все, которому причиняли боль; Солдата, потрепанного миром и разбитого, едва способного на человеческое существование поначалу. Настоящий восторг поднимается в душе, когда Стив видит Солдата в джинсах и толстовке с высоким воротом, и пускай он – пока что -  не доверяет Стиву достаточно, чтобы снять свою маску, Стив так или иначе уважает его решение. Стив готовит для него завтрак, а иногда Солдат делает это раньше него, и Стив даже не притворяется, что задумывается о его мотивах или о том, насколько это безопасно. Он лишь с улыбой благодарит гостя за любезность, потому что, наверное, Стив идиот, наверное, Стив – настоящий глупец, но он _доверяет_ этому человеку, столь похожему на него самого, словно отражение всего болезненного и ужасного, что могло произойти со Стивам и не произошло, потому что ему повезло, в то время как Солдат страдал, оказавшись обратной стороной этой медали.

И даже более того: Солдат восстанавливается, возвращает себе знание, что значит быть личностью, и Стив на самом деле почти ничего не делает, только прикрывает тылы и неустанно верит, что все это стоит усилий, что этот человек стоит _любых_ , черт возьми, жертв в мире, потому что все еще стоит, потому что все еще дышит после _всего_ ; Стив не делает ничего поражающего воображение в рамках своей миссии, но все равно замечает, как сам восстанавливается, как сам вновь ухватывает суть того, что значит быть человеком. Он провел столько лет, так много времени, любя и теряя, и ненавидя себя за то, что так и не дотянулся, когда это было важно, когда это было нужно так, что ломило кости. Мир несправедлив, и некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.

Но это никогда его раньше не останавливало; это никогда не мешало ему отыскать что-то, что он мог изменить, и трясти это до тех пор, пока не станет как нужно.

Он забыл ненадолго, что значит сражаться за справедливость. Что значит поступать правильно не во имя мира, а во имя людей, не ради флага – ради души. Он сбился с пути, совсем немного – забыл голос мамы в своей голове, твердивший о доброте и уважении. Он забыл.

Никогда впредь.

Он вытирается полотенцем – Солдат ждал его этим утром, сделал ему тост и разрезал ананас, сварил кофе такой крепкий, какой Стив не пил со времен войны, и смотрел как Стив завтракает, словно вид жующего Стива был ключом к тайнам Вселенной. Стиву следовало бы занервничать.

Он не стал.

Но теперь он вытирается, давая Солдату достаточно времени, чтобы позавтракать самому, и слышит этот звук.

Ключ в замке. Щелчок двери.

\- Я слева, придурок! – вопит в правое ухо Сэм, стоя в прихожей, и завернутый в полотенце Стив делает все возможное, чтобы не пустить его прямиком в кухню, куда Сэм, навещая его, обычно направляется в первую очередь.

\- Сэм, подожди!

Стив мчится к нему, когда Сэм останавливается у двери, и его желудок совершает кульбит, перед тем как Стив заглядывает ему через плечо и осматривает кухню.  

Пусто.

Но в то время как сам Стив обращает внимание на корки от тостов, оставшиеся на тарелке, Сэм сразу устремляет внимательный взгляд на черную маску, брошенную возле кофейной кружки.

Стив задерживает вдох, пока Сэм складывает все воедино, и идет мыть тарелки, когда Сэм, наконец, говорит ничего не выражающим голосом:

\- Ты пустил его в свою квартиру.

\- Он не успел доесть тост, - жалуется Стив невпопад, надеясь, что Солдат найдет, где еще можно подкрепиться; Стив подозревает, что найдет. Он несколько раз оставлял еду на подоконнике, просто на всякий случай, и она, ясное дело, как правило исчезала, но Солдат, когда приходит, никогда не выглядит больным или недоедающим. Из этого следует, по мнению Стива, что он знает, что делает.

Ну или что он на верном пути.

Стив выбрасывает корки в мусорное ведро и направляется к раковине.

– Он не из тех, кого следует спасать, - наконец жестко произносит Сэм. - Он из тех, кого нужно остановить.

\- Я не знаю, из каких он, Сэм. Скорее всего, он и сам не знает, больше нет. Не после всего, что они сделали. – Стив вздыхает, потому что это не тот аргумент, который он хотел бы противопоставить, этот аргумент никуда не годится, потому что ничего не изменит, не заставит Стива отказаться от того, что он делает. Неважно, чья правда победит, потому что Стив не будет колебаться.

Стив не отступится.

\- Знаешь, - начинает Стив, встряхивает головой и приваливается к столешнице у раковины, - я сам подписался на то, что со мной сделали. Я вызвался добровольцем, и все равно есть вещи относительно всего этого, относительно того, кто я есть, которые я…

Слова сходят на нет, Стив закрывает глаза и не впервые задается вопросом, было ли все это не напрасно; не был ли он лучше как человек, как личность, когда оставался ниже, но сражался яростнее, когда щитом во плоти служили сердце и душа, вместо полосок и звезд на отлитом металле. Он задается вопросом – не впервые, -  в чем, черт возьми, заключался смысл, если он оказался недостаточно силен, если он не смог ничего по-настоящему спасти.

 _«Ради него»_ , - шепчет голос в его голове. – « _Все будет не напрасно, если ты сможешь помочь ему»._

 _-_ Я сам так решил, и все равно ощущения не из лучших, а он? – Стив медленно выдыхает. – У него не было _выбора_.

Сэм склоняет голову к плечу в осуждении; Стив видит движение краешком глаза.

\- Ты уверен в этом?

Стив усиливает хватку, рискуя сломать столешницу. Солдат не чудовище, не призрак. Солдата тоже любили когда-то.

В этом Стив уверен.

\- Когда он пришел сюда впервые, он смотрел на кофе, что я ему сделал, так, словно не помнил, что, черт возьми, с ним сделать, - начинает Стив, пытаясь справиться с воспоминанием, чтобы оно не ранило его еще сильнее, чем все эти дни, недели с тех самых пор, как это случилось, с тех пор как оно проникло в его сны: эдакая прелюдия к поезду, к падению, к потере, ночь за ночью.

\- _Впервые_? – спрашивает резко Сэм, но Стив едва ли замечает его слова.

\- Они сказали, что он был… - Стив тяжело сглатывает. – Они сказали, что он был активен десятилетиями, Сэм. И его глаза. – У Стива перехватывает дыхание, когда он мысленно возвращается на крышу, в тот первый раз. – Ты смотришь в них, и кажется, что они _древние_. Но потом ты продолжаешь смотреть, и в них страх. Ему было так страшно. Он был напуган, и он молод, и…

Сердце Стива бешено стучит черт знает по какой причине, и он медленно выдыхает, пытаясь взять над собой контроль, прежде чем озвучивает последнюю, главную мысль:

\- Он заслуживает лучшего.

Сэм опирается на кухонный стол, скрещивает руки на груди и тщательно изучает его.

\- Он убивал людей, Стив. – Сэм говорит это нейтральным тоном, в голосе ни намека на эмоции.

\- Так же, как и я, - пожимает плечами Стив. – Как и ты. Убийства не делают тебя монстром. – Стив закусывает губу и думает о войне, о жизни и смерти. Думает о Баки, который спросил его однажды, что за этим стоит, если из него получился отменный снайпер, и слова, что произнес тогда Стив, не менее верны и сейчас: - Монстром делает желание убивать.

Сэму не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы выразить всю глубину своего скептицизма: не по поводу речи, а по поводу значимости контекста, где речь идет о Зимнем Солдате и его длинном послужном списке.

\- Не думаю, что он вообще помнит, _как_ это – хотеть, - произносит Стив, и он верит в это всем сердцем, всей своей сутью. – И, может быть, я не могу спасти его. – И Стив бы не удивился, правда, потому что спасителем был Баки, Стив же был бойцом, упрямым сопляком, который просто держался на плаву. Вот где его сердце. Вот в чем его суть.

И Солдат, Стив знает это наверняка, - чертовски _сто_ _́_ _ящая_ причина.

\- Но я в силах помочь, Сэм. – Взгляд Стива устремляется на вазу с фруктами: в ней меньше персиков, чем раньше, и Стив борется с ухмылкой, норовящей искривить губы, потому что _да_. Стив в силах ему помочь. Стив может драться столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы человек, живущий под всей этой болью, всеми ужасами, что с ним сотворили, среди всех его призраков, – Стив в силах уравнять счет, чтобы этот человек смог одержать победу в финале этой игры.

Он может сделать это.

\- И пока он будет в этом нуждаться, я чертовски уверен, что не собираюсь останавливаться.

______________________________

Джеймс Барнс не особенно важен для мира, так что Джеймсу Барнсу не обязательно прятаться. Потеря маски никак не повлияет на его жизнь, если не брать в расчет Капитана. Капитан по причинам, остающимся неизвестными, считает его важным. В кухне, и в кинохронике, и в историях, и во снах, что снятся Джеймсу Барнсу по ночам, и которые он помнит лишь отрывками, – везде Капитан утверждает, что он важен. Его Капитан – единственный, кого нужно избегать теперь, когда нечему закрывать лицо, когда потерян ориентир, поддерживающий его, не позволяющий ему потеряться, сдаться под потоком всего того, что он, кажется, чувствует, когда смотрит в эти глаза, когда думает, что вспоминает нечто, что никак не может быть правдой, потому что это слишком, черт возьми, _хорошо_. Все дело лишь в Капитане – вот от кого нужно держаться на расстоянии.  

Хотя Капитан… Оказалось, он начал нуждаться в своем Капитане.

Вот только все не так: это не то, к чему он пришел. Не то, чему он научился.

Это то, что он знает, что он всегда знал.

Он идет в музей и снова смотрит фильмы – вглядывается в глаза и задается вопросом, возможно ли, что на него когда-либо снова будут смотреть с такой теплотой. Задается вопросом, не упустил ли он шанс.

Он спрашивает себя, означает ли что-то тот факт, что Стивен Гранд Роджерс пронес сквозь года силу духа, сохранив свое полное сочувствия сердце все таким же чистым и открытым – он спрашивает себя, означает ли это, что некоторые вещи не умирают, не исчезают.

Он следит за квартирой, стоя на другой стороне улицы, и лишь на третью ночь замечает, что на подоконнике у окна, через которое он обычно пробирается внутрь, что-то лежит.

« _Прости, что помешали тебе тогда,_ \- гласит записка. _– Я сделаю блинчики на завтрак, если хочешь, можешь попробовать. Чтобы компенсировать тост, что ты не доел»._

Джеймс Барнс улыбается, кладет маску, лежащую рядом с листом бумаги, в карман плаща, и спрашивает себя кое о чем еще.

______________________________

\- Допустим, мне нужно обеспечить кому-то безопасность.

Стив покусывает нижнюю губу, ожидая ответа на другом конце линии – это не тот телефонный разговор, который ему хотелось бы начинать, но Солдат был в его доме утром и смотрел на Стива, пекущего блинчики, с какой-то удовлетворенностью во взгляде, то и дело жадно поглядывая на ароматную стопку на тарелке, пока Стив, рассмеявшись, не отдал все блины в его единоличное владение. К тому времени как Стив вышел из душа, Солдат доедал свой завтрак: он насторожился, готовый ко всему, стоя спиной к Стиву перед второй тарелкой горячей выпечки у плиты, и хотя Солдат и замер, когда Сив вошел, он все-таки не сбежал.

\- Не беспокойся, не смотрю, - уверил его Стив, усмехаясь. – Я собираюсь почистить зубы. Доедай.

И Солдат продолжил есть. А Стив почувствовал себя _счастливым_ впервые за чертовски долгое время.

И все равно он не мог избавиться от мысли, что вне зависимости от того, захочет ли Солдат когда-нибудь, доверится ли _ему_ достаточно, чтобы открыть лицо, Стив должен сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы Солдат был в безопасности, всегда в безопасности и на свободе, не опасаясь жить в открытую, идти с высоко поднятой головой. Существовать без страха.

Так что да, это не тот телефонный разговор, который Стив жаждал начинать, но лишь этот звонок, пожалуй, способен что-то изменить.

\- Странно, - сарказм, которым пронизан голос на другом конце линии, слышится чертовски отчетливо. – Но, скажем так, у меня такое чувство, что ты вроде как лучше, чем кто-либо другой, способен на это и в гордом одиночестве  

\- Я имею в виду, законно, - фыркает Стив в ответ. – Вопреки, - Стив размышляет, как это будет лучше звучать, - вопреки правительству, возможно?

На секунду воцаряется тишина, и Стив размышляет над тем, не оборвался ли вызов.

\- Так и быть, я клюну, - Тони испускает страдальческий вздох. – О каком криминальном гении мы сейчас говорим?

Стив закусывает щеку изнутри, перед тем как выложить все начистоту.

\- Жертва пыток, насильно превращенная в убийцу?

\- Аааауч, - вопит Тони. – Ты точно знаешь, как поразить человека еще до того, как он успеет выпить кофе.

 - Ты пьешь кофе целыми днями.

Это Тони не отрицает.

\- И каков послужной список этого убийцы, о котором мы говорим?

 Стив мысленно возвращается к оценкам Наташи – он и не задумывался об этом, когда встал вопрос, чтобы исправить все случившееся с Солдатом - жертвой ненависти и чужой воли, таким же монстром Франкенштейна, как и сам Стив, вот только там, где Стиву выпало сочувствие и возможности, этот человек видел лишь кровь, и холод, и все самое худшее, на что только способно человечество.

Стив никогда не размышлял о количестве совершенных убийств: оно все равно не имело бы значения по сравнению с той болью, что Солдат перенес.

\- Несколько десятков целей, устраненных за последние полвека?

\- Всего лишь? – хмыкает Тони, но голос его становится жестче: Стив подозревает, что Старк знает, кого его просят защитить. – А я-то думал, что ты предложишь мне что-то интересное.

 - Старк.

\-  Громкие имена?

 Стив раздумывает мгновение.

\- Возможно?

\- Американские граждане?

\- Вероятно, - предполагает Стив, учитывая обстоятельства. – Вероятно, имена, связанные с ЩИТОМ. Громкие.

Тони молчит, словно нечто, сказанное Стивом, задело его за живое, но Стив не имеет ни малейшего, черт возьми, понятия, что способно проделать брешь в этой ало-золотой броне.

\- Я не адвокат, - начинает Тони, и Стив сдерживает вздох.

 - В смысле, я на самом деле прочитал достаточно книг, чтобы _быть_ адвокатом, но я плачу большие деньги, чтобы это делали – очень качественно, прошу заметить, - другие, пока я занимаюсь вещами, бесконечно более приятными, - продолжает Тони, и лишь теперь Стив позволяет себе выдохнуть. Выдох получается гораздо более свободным, облегченным и слегка раздраженным, чем тот, что сдержал Стив до этого. – Такие дела.

\- Рискну предположить физическое принуждение, в некотором роде, возможно, провоцирование на совершение уголовно наказуемого деяния, зависит от деталей, - начинает Тони, наверняка считая на пальцах возможные аргументы защиты в предстоящих судебных слушаниях, Стив чертовски отчетливо _видит_ это по телефону. – Ох черт, промывка мозгов! Ты знал, что это может использоваться в качестве аргумента защиты?

\- Тони…

\- Эти люди живут в своих особняках на мои кровные, Кэп, - Тони игнорирует попытку Стива прервать изыскания его пытливого ума. – Да, я вполне уверен, что им под силу избавить твоего малыша-ассассина от тюрьмы,

Стив не утруждается тем, чтобы поспорить о терминах. Это не имеет значения, и это чертов _Тони Старк_ \- все равно ведь бесполезно.

\- У меня такое чувство, что на этом моменте должно быть _«и», -_ в конце концов, сухо добавляет Тони. – Выкладывай, старичок.

Стив тяжело сглатывает, потому что да.

« _И_ » действительно есть.

\- Те, кто взял его в плен, - сдается Стив, прочищая горло, - или, скорее, люди, которые, которые _сделали_ с ним…

\- Слава богу, вот теперь мы разговариваем. Линия защищена, - выдыхает Тони с облегчением или, возможно, от головокружения, Стив не уверен. Стив, если по-честному, не уверен, что на самом деле _хочет_ знать. – Я знал, что недаром ответил на твой звонок.

  _\- Технически, Сэр, я перенаправил…_

 _-_ Это уже детали, ДЖАРВИС, - обрывает Тони искусственный интеллект, вмешавшийся в их диалог. – С этого момента мы на одной волне, Роджерс. Говори, что тебе понадобится.

 Тяжесть в груди Стива становится легче, хотя и не отпускает, потому что только Баки мог бы справиться с этим, но все-таки легче. _Он сам_ вдруг кажется легче, хотя и не уверен, почему.

Так или иначе, Стив рассказывает, что у него на уме, и, завершив, чувствует странную признательность Тони Старку хотя бы за то, что тот ни разу не опроверг ни одной детали предложенного решения.

\- Понял тебя, Кэп, - говорит Старк на прощание. – Не засыпай до Бруклина*

Cтив усмехается, и ведь точно.

Легче.

______________________________

Воспоминаний теперь достаточно, чтобы сделать из него человека, и он Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

Единственное, в чем он пока что не уверен, единственное, что ему еще нужно понять, заглянув глубоко внутрь себя, - _Баки_ он или уже нет.

Потому что нечто в его воспоминаниях кажется совершенно ясным, что-то в глубине его собственных глаз там, на видео в музее и на фотографиях; нечто, о чем он знает, что видит предельно четко и отголосок чего находит в собственной душе: Джеймс Барнс был Баки лишь потому, что у него был его Стиви. Человек, которым он был, жизнь, которую он вел, то, как он дышал, – все это сводилось и было неразрывно связано с тем тощим сопляком, и если он собирается называться Баки, если собирается считать себя тем, кто важнее, и больше, и лучше, чем Джеймс – хотя Джеймс намного лучше всего, чем он был десятилетиями, - если Джеймс собирается вернуть себе это имя, ему не справиться в одиночку.

Если он собирается быть тем Баки, которого звал Стив Роджерс, до которого он пытался дотянуться; если собирается стать тем Баки, к которому Капитан так сильно жаждал прикоснуться на берегу перед тем, как его глаза разглядели истину, тогда Джеймс обязан знать.

Он обязан узнать, вдруг Стив просто цепляется за воспоминания; ему нужно выяснить, значит ли Баки что-нибудь теперь для единственного человека, который оправдывает существование Вселенной. 

Он направляется к Стиву – уже пристрастился к тому, чтобы наблюдать за ним, пока в груди не начинает, черт возьми, болеть от пульсирующего клубка эмоций внутри, от того, что легкие, кажется, разрываются, не зная, как выдержать все, что представляет из себя Стив, все, что Стив заставляет его чувствовать, думать и надеяться несмотря ни на что, и _знать_ …

\- Так, - произносит Стив, не встречаясь с ним взглядом, и Джеймс ненавидит каждую секунду этого, он хочет смотреть в эти глаза не отрываясь и видеть в них себя; видеть в них _Баки_. – Есть кое-что, о чем я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Джеймс не помнит всего, но он помнит достаточно, чтобы знать наверняка, что эти слова не относятся к разряду хороших. Из всех слов во Вселенной эти не идут ни в какое сравнение с хорошими.

\- Я, - начинает Стив, а затем снова замолкает. – Что ж…

Он прочищает горло и выглядит крошечным, нерешительным, и внутри Джеймса поднимается нужда потянуться к нему, стереть неуверенность, заставить его вспомнить, что он сильный, что он хороший, что он – это _все_.

\- Полагаю, ты достаточно хорошо справляешься с тем, чтобы приспособиться, чтобы оставаться в безопасности, быть… - говорит Стив, когда Солдат вновь возвращается в реальность настолько, чтобы слушать. – Быть в порядке.

И да, у Джеймса есть фальшивые паспорта и деньги, взятые из убежищ, украденные из лабораторий, что он сжег дотла.

Но Джеймс вспоминает о том, что знает разницу между существованием и жизнью.

Есть тонкая грань, думает он, между тем чтобы просто быть» и быть «в порядке».

\- Но если ты обнаружишь, что тебе нужны друзья. – Стив кивает, не поднимая глаз. – Если решишь уйти, в смысле, я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал, что должен, я…

Он сбивается, и костяшки на его руке, сжимающей деревянный стол, белеют, перед тем как он продолжает:

\- Я стал по-настоящему наслаждаться твоим присутствием, - мягко произносит Стив, - здесь со мной.

\- Но ты волен уйти, делать все, что захочешь и где захочешь, и если это означает, что ты собираешься с боем идти до конца, - Стив указывает на папку, лежащую на столе между ними, - знай, что есть люди, есть очень-очень много людей на твоей стороне, ладно? Не только я один.

 Джеймс почти, черт возьми, забывает, как дышать, когда взгляд голубых глаз обращается на него, такой до боли искренний. Такой чертовски _всеобъемлющий_.

Точно такой, как он помнит. Печальнее, да, но _тот же, что и всегда_.

\- В смысле, всегда я, ты ведь знаешь это, правда? – произносит Стив, почти умоляя. Джеймс кивает, и от этого уголки губ Стива приподнимаются в улыбке, той самой, что вдруг заставляет Джеймса поежиться от мурашек и открыть рот: вернуть Стиву улыбку, которую тот сможет увидеть.

\- Я всегда, - Стив качает головой – Всегда… - И улыбка или, скорее, ее тень; тень улыбки становится печальной, блекнет, почти исчезая.

\- Я всегда был тем, кто встает на сторону побежденных, - признается Стив, в его голосе звучит покаяние и презрение к себе – все, что Джеймс никогда не мог выносить, пропускать мимо ушей. – Всегда недолюбливал хулиганов.

 Явное преуменьшение. Уж это Джеймс знает.

\- Баки раньше… Стив встряхивает головой, и в его взгляде на миг мелькает вспышка – наверняка мираж, причуда разыгравшегося воображения, не более, но Джеймсу кажется, Джеймс _думает_ , что видит себя в этих глазах, а сразу после – боль от разбитого сердца. Тоску.

_Господи._

\- Мой друг, мой лучший друг, - произносит Стив, и голос его срывается, а улыбка становится скорбной, словно попытки справляться, оставаться на плаву причиняют ему физическую боль. – Он раньше спрашивал, почему я не могу просто держаться подальше от неприятностей. – Стив смеется, но слышать его смех, ощущать в нем лед, как в криокамере, как в долгие зимы, когда грудь Стива содрогалась от кашля, а затем переставала вздыматься в ритм дыханию по ночам, - больно.

\- Но все было как в кино, как в комиксах и книгах, точно так же было и в подворотнях, - поспешно продолжает Стив, и Джеймс вспоминает кинотеатр, Джеймс вспоминает диванные подушки и этот чертов самый конец.

\- Люди, на которых напали, призраки из историй, что мы рассказывали под одеялом. Не имеет значения, кто они и что они сделали, что _было_ сделано. Кто-то любит их. – Голос Стива срывается, и Джеймс теперь может отчетливо увидеть себя в его глазах, оттого как они наполнились слезами перед тем как закрыться, перед тем как спрятать все, и Стив произносит через силу:

\- И этот кто-то _страдает_ , и я не смог, не могу…

Стив выглядит таким хрупким в этот момент, словно вот-вот разобьется на кусочки, и Джеймс заставляет себя не шевелиться, чтобы не потянуться…

\- А затем, - Стив рвано выдыхает, и Джеймс замирает,- я потерял его. – В голосе Стива теперь пустота, голос Стива ровный и совершенно холодный, и это едва ли не хуже, чем все остальное, потому что Джеймс вспоминает все то, на что этот голос способен, все те _чувства_ , что этот голос может пробудить в человеке.

\- Я потерял его, потому что не смог спасти, - осторожно, немного неловко произносит Стив, выделяя каждое слово. – И я не очень хорошо представлял, как самому быть человеком в мире без него.

С его губ снова срывается выдох, долгий и тяжелый, словно у Стива разом закончились все силы, и Джеймс думает, что, может быть. Может быть, он не просто цепляется за воспоминание.

Потому что воспоминание может жалить, ему ли не знать. Но едва ли воспоминание способно на _такое_.

\- Но затем я увидел тебя, - Стив возобновляет рассказ, и в его голосе слышится какая-то искра, и это потрясающе – то, как простая нотка возвращает _Стива_ в эти слова _._ Потрясающе – чувствовать все до единой эмоции, что поднимаются у Джеймса в груди от этого голоса. 

\- Я увидел тебя - и увидел _себя, -_ говорит Стив, чуть наклоняясь вперед. – Я увидел, как все могло выйти, если бы не было людей на _моей_ стороне. Если бы у меня не было Ба…

В его взгляде снова мелькает вспышка; сердце Джеймса ёкает ей в унисон.

\- И я не мог больше позволить тебе страдать, - Стив одергивает себя, добавляя решительно: -  Не мог, если был в силах помочь, если было хоть что-нибудь, что я был в силах сделать.

На лице Стива появляется улыбка, совсем крохотная, и Джеймс знает, что печаль, проскользнувшая в ней, на этот раз из-за него одного, и это кажется значимым.

\- Так что. Спасибо тебе, - просто говорит он. – Я не понимал, что был… - Стив опускает глаза, встряхивает головой и поднимается на ноги.

\- Забудь, -  через силу произносит он и встает у плиты. – Спасибо.

Джеймс наблюдает за ним, не упускает ни одного движения, ни одной детали, и узнает эту напряженность, запинку в походке и нервное движение кадыка. Джеймс знает его.

Джеймс _знает_.

\- Французские тосты, - говорит Стив с теплой улыбкой, толкая в его сторону тарелку с обжаренными ломтиками. – Вкусные. Тебе, кажется, понравился кленовый сироп с блинчиками. – И с этими словами толкает в его сторону еще и сироп.

\- Мой, - он прочищает горло, - мой друг, он тоже был падок на сладкое. Чертовски обожал французские тосты. – Стив складывает руки на груди и кивает скорее себе, чем Джеймсу на самом-то деле. – Я подумал, что ты, возможно, разделяешь его пристрастие.

Джеймс помнит французские тосты. Джеймс целиком и полностью разделяет пристрастие.

Даже больше: стоит начать с того, что Джеймс, возможно, никогда и не переставал его разделять.

Стив направляется к двери, чтобы позволить ему разделаться с едой в одиночестве, снять маску и попробовать тосты, но останавливается прямо за плечом Джеймса.

\- Мы прикроем тебя. – Голос Стива тихий, но все равно наполнен обезоруживающей искренностью. – Неважно, кто придет за тобой. – И Джеймс чувствует, когда рука Стива зависает над его, не прикасаясь, и он признателен, чертовски признателен, когда Стив выдыхает: - Мы с тобой.

Джеймс тянется к замершей руке, и у Стива сбивается дыхание. Его прикосновение – мягкое давление, легкое сжатие в знак сплоченности, перед тем как Стив отступает.

Он не отрывает взгляда от тарелки, но чувствует, что не сможет съесть ни крошки.

Джеймсу требуется несколько минут, чтобы заметить, что вода в душе так и не начинает шуметь; Джеймсу требуется несколько минут, чтобы встать из-за стола и бесшумно приблизиться к комнате Стива.

Он намерен лишь удостовериться, что Стиву не грозит опасность, что он в порядке. Он не собирается совать нос в чужие дела или врываться.

Но Джеймс не может отвести взгляда от картины, представшей перед ним.

\- Мне жаль, - шепчет Стив старому фото в рамке, и, прищурив глаза, Джеймс узнает снимок: из музея.

На фото они.

\- Мне жаль, что я не смог добраться до тебя так же легко, - выдыхает Стив и подушечкой большого пальца выводит круги на стекле на уровне лица, которое Джеймс теперь видит, которое Джеймс знает, и плечи Стива вздрагивают, когда он выдыхает тихое: - Черт. _Черт_.

Джеймс жаждет успокоить его, жаждет потянуться к нему и дотронуться, держать и никогда не отпускать; хочет преодолеть расстояние. Разделяющее их, и сделать так, чтобы Стиву никогда не пришлось усомниться в том, что значит дотянуться, _без всяких дюймов._

Его _Стиви_.

Но Стив поднимается, раздевается и кладет рамку обратно на прикроватный столик, и Джеймс в спешке отступает, его поступь легкая, а биение сердца – тяжелое, и теперь он знает.

Он знает.

Призраков любят не только потому, что они бестелесные и потому, что мертвы. В груди фантома бьется сердце, с маской и без нее.

А Стив был тем, кто всегда видел это, тем, кто всегда это знал. И Стив – тот, кто спас худшее в нем во имя потерянной любви, тот, кто цеплялся за лучшее в нем и счел их - лучшее и худшее, одним и тем же.

И Джеймс Барнс не фантом. Никогда впредь. Баки Барнс не призрак.

Больше нет.

_____________________________

Стив взял себя в руки настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно, несколько минут просто стоя под потоком воды. Но теперь он пришел в себя, он в порядке, так что когда Стив выбирается из комнаты, его волосы влажные, а свитер вымок, оттого что Стив так и не вытерся. Он едва ли ожидает, что гость все еще в квартире, так что когда не обнаруживает никого за столом в кухне, Стив не удивлен.  

Что удивительно, так это стопка французских тостов, не политых сиропом. Нетронутых.

Стив хмурится – он всегда думал, что готовит вкусные французские тосты.

Но потом он видит ее, замечает: она лежит как ни в чем не бывало на подоконнике, точно там, где когда-то оставлял ее сам Стив.

Маска. И под ней записка.

Стив узнает бумагу: обратная сторона чека из Сэйфвэя*. С персиками.

Мир для Стива останавливается еще до того, как он читает слова: когда видит почерк. Он знает эти каракули.

О господи. О, _господи_.

Слова не имеют смысла; слова никак не могут быть здесь, слова ненастоящие. Слова…

_~~Призраков тоже любят.~~ _

_Призраки тоже могут любить._

Пульс Стива учащается сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Это не похоже ни на Бруклин в тридцатые, когда его пульс частил и сбивался, ни на сороковые на войне, когда он ускорялся и мерно стучал – ни капли не похоже. У Стива кружится голова. Стив не может, черт возьми, _дышать._

\- Еще одну страшилку, Стиви.

У Стива вырывается всхлип – жалкий, теплый: голос, раздавшийся прямо из-за спины и прошивающий насквозь, до мурашек, несет в себе целый мир, несет в себе его душу, всю без остатка, и Стив не знает, сон ли это, не может сказать наверняка. Все, что он знает, - это то, что тяжесть в груди исчезает, тиски, сжимавшие ребра, отпускают, оставляя его свободным от оков, не связанным ни одной цепью.

  _Возрожденным_.

Стив задыхается, и слезы, стекающие по лицу, - утешение всему, что последует дальше, всему, что ждет своего часа.

_Еще одну страшилку._

Стив оборачивается.

**Author's Note:**

> ЮСО (United Service Organizations; USO) - Объединенные организации обслуживания вооруженных сил - независимое объединение добровольных религиозных, благотворительных и других обществ по содействию вооружённым силам США. Принимает участие в организации досуга военнослужащих.
> 
> Мне нужно, чтобы - в оригинальном тексте звучит именно так. Когда я спросила об этом автора, она ответила, что ошибка намеренная, Солдат вроде как забывает русский. 
> 
> Не шум, но Ярость - отсылка к книге Уильяма Фолкнера "Шум и Ярость", название которой тот, к слову, взял у Шекспира.
> 
> Не засыпай до Бруклина - отсылка к песне Beastie boys – No sleep till Brooklyn.


End file.
